how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Course
Recap The New York Police Department's river patrol pulls Barney out of the Hudson River one night in March 2010. Upon being asked to explain by a police officer how he got there, Barney explains that the chain of events started one week before. He had picked up another woman at MacLaren's. However, she suddenly leaves him just when they were ready to return to his place. Meanwhile, Robin and Don, who have established good chemistry on their morning show, hang out with Marshall and Lily at the bar. Marshall encourages Robin to keep Don, to the point that he later pretends to be Robin accepting Don's invitation for a date. At Ted's apartment, Barney tells the gang about his failure to snag the woman. Ted claims that the woman may have read tips from a certain book called Of Course You're Still Single, Take a Look at Yourself, You Dumb Slut. However, after checking out the book for a loophole, Barney discovers that the woman he met at the bar, Anita, is the author and announces that he is going to seduce her. Later at the bar, Robin admits to Marshall and Lily that she met Anita during a segment on her show, wherein she told Anita the truth about Barney and their breakup. Anita shows how to break Barney's spirit by saying "No," which she demonstrates on the cameraman who suddenly gets her some coffee. After Barney had talked about one too many of his new ladies, Robin calls Anita and told her to put her plan into action. Marshall confesses to Lily about being upset that he'd been pushing Robin to keep up with Barney's sexual activity after their breakup. He was particularly mad at himself for rubbing Barney's exploits in Robin's face through song ("bang, bang, bangity-bang"). Barney tells Ted about his failure to find a counter-strategy in Anita's book. After Ted tells him (in song) of a plan to combine 17 dates into one "super-date," they go to a strip club. Robin cancels her date with Don after Ted informs her of the super-date Barney was planning. Marshall later vents his anger at Ted for crushing Robin - he (and also Barney) joined Marshall on the "bang bang, bangity bang" song. Then Ted realizes he, too, had been a jerk to Robin after she tried to bounce back from her breakup with Barney. After hugging Robin at the restroom, the three head to Barney's apartment, where Lily narrates to him every occasion that Robin cried somewhere else and later vented her frustration at the shooting range after hearing Barney brag about his sexual conquests. Barney heads off to the shooting range and apologizes to Robin about preparing a wonderful date for Anita when he never tried it even once with her. He decides to let Robin and Don go on his super-date, promising as well to Robin that he would not sleep with Anita. Anita confronts Barney at the bar for not showing up on their own date and finds herself being treated to her own "No" strategy. Barney is defiant and Anita offers him multiple compromise offers, the last of which prompts him to head to the Hudson River and jump. Barney is later fined $500 for the misdemeanor and watches fireworks meant to cap off the super date, while Don and Robin kiss watching them. Robin declines to talk to the gang about the date the following morning, but later breaks into the "bang, bang, bangity bang" song, and everyone except Barney joins in. Continuity *The episode refers to Barney and Robin's break up in . *Robin's habit of saying "but...umm" is referenced in her interview with Anita. *Flashbacks of Robin's include scenes from and . *Marshall's tendency to sing about whatever is going on around him can be seen in episodes like and . *Cameraman Mike immediately went off Robin's hook, and got on Anita's hook in this episode. *Robin is said to have gone to the shooting range to get over Barney. Her predilection for shooting was first brought up in Season 1. *At the very end, when all five are at the apartment and Robin starts singing "Bang Bang" song, Marshall plays Barney's "Magic Phone's" ringtone - "Turkey in the Straw" - on a banjolele. *As Barney leaves the bar he passes a cab with the number 9Z72. Almost all the taxi cabs used across the show have the code 9Z72 on top. ﻿ Gallery Of course - super date.png|Ted tells Barney about the Super Date Of course - ted and the book.png|Ted displays the book Of Course 01.jpg Of course - robin and don.png|Robin and Don's first kiss Of course - barney barf.png|Barney's realizes he's been a jerk to Robin Of+Course+26.jpg Of+Course+25.jpg Of+Course+24.jpg Of+Course+23.jpg Of+Course+22.jpg Of+Course+21.jpg Of+Course+20.jpg Of+Course+19.jpg Of+Course+18.jpg Of+Course+17.jpg Of+Course+16.jpg Of+Course+15.jpg Of+Course+14.jpg Of+Course+13.jpg Of+Course+12.jpg Of+Course+11.jpg Of+Course+10.jpg Of+Course+09.jpg Of+Course+08.jpg Of+Course+07.jpg Of+Course+06.jpg Of+Course+04.jpg Of+Course+03.jpg Of+Course+02.jpg Of+Course+01.jpg :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Of Course images Memorable Quotes "Of Course You're Still Single, Take a Look at Yourself You Dumb Slut" :—title of Anita's book ----------------------------------------------- "So I'm in the interSEXtion and I only have a couple of SEX before the light changes. And when everyone's honking at me and it totally SEX. But, I can't turn around because a jogger slipped and fell in horse SEXcrement." :—'Anita' "subtly" slips the word sex into conversation ----------------------------------------------- "Bang, bang, bangity bang. I said a bang, bang, bangity bang!" :—Marshall's song about Barney's conquests. Joined in by Ted and Barney and later reprised by Robin. ----------------------------------------------- I knew I was bad at being a boyfriend. I had no idea I'd be so bad at being an ex-boyfriend. :—'Barney' ----------------------------------------------- Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The Star Wars stormtrooper previously seen in in Barney's apartment makes a return. It was removed by Lily when she moved in, was present in and appeared to be absent during scenes of Barney's apartment in . However, it is now a standard stormtrooper where as previously it was a clone trooper. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall mentions that he is still angry at the Empire from Star Wars when he punches the head off Barney's stormtrooper *After throwing up in his stormtrooper helmet Barney admits he did something worse when Phantom Menace came out Music *Super Date - sung by Ted to Barney Other Notes Guests * - Anita * - Don Frank Reception References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5